


[Podfic] Shelter and Solace | written by dira sudis

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Childhood Trauma, Civil War, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Refugees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "We will go to Beta Colony. I have some family there, I think, and--a friend."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shelter and Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497667) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Recorded for Podcath for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. Thanks so much to Dira Sudis for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Listen to Podcath's recording of this fic [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8943772)

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8nopdlqrfthkns7/Shelter_and_Solace.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wvpib7ybibsptob/Shelter_and_Solace.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 53MB/27MB | **Duration:** 0:57:22 

  
---|---


End file.
